A request is made for funds for an electron microscope and support equipment for NIH-supported investigators, plus occasional users. 1. Dohn G. Glitz (P.I.) NIH 5 RO1 CA 25088-06 NIH 1 R01 GM 31991-01 NIH RO1 GM 32769-01 (pending) Nat. Sci. Foundn. PCM-83-09853 2. James C. Paulson NIH 2 R01 GM 27904-04 NIH 5 R01 AI 16165-05 Amer. Cancer Soc. FRA-224 (year 03) Faculty Research Award 3. Leonard H. Rome NIH 2 POI HD 06576-11 (key investigator, proj. V) NIH 1 R01 GM 31565-02 March of Dimes O'Connor Grant 5-337 (year 02) Amer. Cancer Soc. FRA-265 (year 01) Faculty Research Award 4. Kathryn L. Calame NIH 2 R01 GM 29361-04 Calif. Inst. Cancer Res. Leukemia Foundn. Scholar Grant (start 1/84) Faculty Research Award 5. Helen M. Olson NIH 1 R01 GM 31991-01 (Co-P.I. with D. Glitz)